A Slight Delay
by OTP
Summary: Set after the movie. Roy is having trouble admitting he loves Riza and he decides to tell her but finds out that she is leaving for the east. Can he make it in time to tell her? Royai oneshot


OTP: Well I had a rather morbid shock with the last harry potter book. It was completely uncalled for.

Roy: What do you mean? Was it really that bad?

Otp: Something like that I guess you could say so this little ficcy is dedicated to the 14 some odd ppl who died in it.(sorry if you havent read it yet just be glad I didn't say names)

Well here is a little oneshot for you, though its happy yay!!!!

A Slight Delay

Roy Mustang sat on the edge of his bed with a picture frame in his hands. He had a faraway look in his eye and his expression was morose.

It had only been a week since Edward Elric had appeared again through the gate bringing back odd flying machines and armored warriors. That was when Roy had also returned to Central to fight.

He helped the Elric's defeat the flying machines and they disappeared again leaving Roy with the task of cleaning up the mess and destroying the gate in Amestris and they the one on the other side.

Of course he sustained some minor injuries from it but that wasn't what was worrying him. The look of sadness and relief on Riza Hawkeye's face was what haunted his thoughts.

Roy was aware of what she had been like when he just up and left for the North for two years from what Havoc and Breda had told him.

They had said that she hadn't come to work the day after he left and when she arrived the next morning, she looked somewhat lost and automatically began to work on paperwork without a word. She didn't even scold them for not working and she kept looking out the window as if she was waiting for something or someone to turn up.

After a while she became more like her usual self but on rainy days she would always leave early. The men didn't dare ask her why she did these things because they already knew why and they were worried.

Roy regretted every moment of his time in the north but he didn't have the courage to go back and face her, he was a coward. Now he was back to stay for good and he still didn't have the guts to tell her that he loved her.

'What should I do? I don't deseve her but…I _can't _live without her…' he thought covering his face with his free hand.

It was times like these that Roy wished Maes were here. He knew that Maes would know what to do, but Maes was gone and there was only himself to depend on.

Taking one more thoughtful glance at the picture he made up his mind and stood up, his expression fixed with determination.

'I'm tired of this, I'm going to go tell her that I love her.' He thought defiantly.

He tossed the picture onto his bed and dashed out the door still clad in his pj's. he grabbed his coat and ran out the door into the crowded streets of Central with a small smile adorning his face.

People yelled at him as he zoomed by but he payed them no mind and kept moving.

By the time he reached Central HQ, he had to stop to catch his breath and winced as his injuries started to hamper his condition even further.

Many of the military officers he passed in the hallway gave him odd glances ans whispers of, "Isn't that Brig. Gen. Mustang?" "Wasn't he injured?" "Why is he here?" "Why is he in his pajamas?" were everywhere.

Roy just passed them swiftly, heading towards his office. He got there and slumped against the doorframe. His subordinates all looked up when he entered and they all jumped up in surprise.

Havoc walked over and guided Roy to the couch, "Hey chief, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be resting?" he asked.

Breda handed Roy a glass of water and Roy chugged it down before speaking, "I had something important to do and it couldn't wait. Where's Hawkeye?" he asked, glancing around the room and realizing that she wasn't present.

"She went down to the train station a while ago. Said she was going to be gone for a while in the east." Fuery stated.

"Damnit!" Roy cursed, jumping up and dashing out of the room again despite the stitch in his side.

Havoc and the others ran to the door and they caught a glimpse of his coat whipping around the corner.

The men were silent for a few minutes then Havoc grinned, "Who wants to bet he's going to confess?"

"Of course he's going to confess, why else would he be dashing through Central in nothing but his pj's and a coat?" Breda said matter-of-factly.

Havoc's grin widened, "Heh, true enough. I'm still wondering what's going to happen." He said sitting back in his chair and leaning back.

Roy was once again running through the streets but this time he was heading for Central Station, his heart pounding.

'Why would she be leaving? Where is she going? She can't leave…not before I tell her…' he thought in a rush as he entered the station.

He ran over to one of the free ticket booths, "Excuse me," he said, "but which train is going to east station?" he asked out of breath.

The man pointed to one of the trains that already starting to move.

Cursing again, Roy ran towards the train and he saw a flash of gold in one of the passing windows and his eye widened and picked up his pace, "RIZA! RIZA, WAIT!" he called out waving his arms to get her attention. He yelled until the train left the station and he was forced to stop at the wall.

He hit the wall with his fist in frustration, "Damnit! She's…"

"Sir? May I ask why you are running around in you pajamas and yelling my name in the middle of Central Station?" a woman behind him asked.

He knew that voice, he whirled around to see none other than Riza Hawkeye standing behind him with a bag and Hayate at her side.

He grinned and embraced her, "Riza! Thank God you're still here!"

She sighed, "Of course I'm still here but you haven't answered my question sir."

She said with a pained smile, gently pushing him away from her.

This is when Roy began to get a little nervous. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away, "Ummm…I was er…looking for you at the office and the guys said you were leaving…" he said in a sad tone.

Riza cocked her head to the side, "What did you want to tell me that was so important that you didn't have time to change?" she asked, looking at his attire. Then her expression darkened upon realizing the state he was in. "And you should still be at home resting! Your wounds haven't healed yet. Don't tell me you ran all the way to HQ from your house and then here!" she demanded, her smoldering glare drilling into him.

His expression told her everything and she grabbed his arm and dragged him to a bench near them to sit down. Then she pinned him with a firm gaze but concern waspresent as well, "You really shouldn't be here with your injuries, you've already re-opened one." She said, pointing to a line of fresh blood that was seeping through his shirt.

Roy looked down and cursed, "Damn, I guess you're right. Now I have to go to the hospital to get it all stitched up again." he said, annoyed.

She sighed again and stood up offering him her hand, "No you don't, come on."

"But what about your train?" he asked.

Riza shrugged, "It's not that important, I can call my uncle and tell him I'll be a liitle late for the reunion. Besides, we need to get that wound closed up."

He stood up taking her hand, "What about your luggage?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it sir, you should be worrying about your condition, not my luggage. Here, take Hayate's leash for me while I get my bag." She said handing him Hayate's leash and grabbing her bag.

Roy didn't dare argue with her and took the leash and waited for her to grab her bag. She came back and rested her hand on his back in case something happened and they left the station.

Now that he had stopped running and he had caught his breath, Roy became aware of how exhausted he was. His body was also starting to ache.

By the time they had arrived back at his house, he was lightheaded.

Riza opened the door and told Roy to wait on the couch while she went to go get some of his medical supplies. He let go of Hayate's leash and slumped onto the couch and closed his eye.

Even if he was lightheaded, he could still think clearly, he knew he had to tell her before he lost his nerve. Now was the time.

"Alright sir, please tell me why you came looking for me while I fix these stitches." Riza said coming back into the room with a white box. "Off with the shirt too." She said sitting down in front of him.

He nodded and did as she asked, "I'm sorry for troubling you like this Riza. I didn't mean to ruin your vacation." He said apologetically.

She shook her head and began to work on the open gash, "It's really no problem sir, family reunions aren't exactly a favorite of mine. And you're still avoiding my question so stop stalling and spit it out." She said, pausing to look into his eye.

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for leaving you two years ago, I know what it did to you. I regretted every second I was there. God, I missed you so much and it was agonizing knowing that _I _ was the one who hurt you. I felt so alone there and it made me think, it helped me realize how completely stupid I've been."

He stopped and gazed deeply at Riza's face, "If you weren't with me I felt imcomplete, like I had lost something."

By this time Riza had finished sewing his wound shut and now she was giving him a confused look. He smiled lovingly at her, "I discovered that I loved you Riza and that I can't live without you by my side."

Riza was stunned and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, 'He…he loves me?' she asked herself not truly believing what she had just heard.

Roy took her lack of response as a negative and he turned away, "Thank you for escorting me home and cleaning my wound. I'm sorry to keep you…"

"I have one other question Roy." She said moving her hadns to his face, making him look at her. There was a mischeivious glint in her hazel eyes as she continued, "Do you have blue puppy dog underwear to match your pj's?" she asked.

It was Roy's turn to turn red, "…Oh shut up…"

She laughed and pecked him on the lips, "It took you long enough but I'll always be here." She whispered into his ear and standing up, "I have to make a call, I'll be right back." She said leaving the room and a shocked Roy behind.

Inside, Roy was having a field day, she loved him, she _loved him!_ It was almost too much for him to handle.

He played with Hayate while he was waiting for Riza to come back.

5 Minutes Later:

"What's taking her so long?" Roy asked hayate. Of course the dog didn't answer but Roy decided to go ahead and investigate.

He found Riza in the hallway still on the phone. He smirked, sneaked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her relax against him and he rested head on her shoulder.

"Yes uncle, I'm going to be a little late to the reunion. I also missed my train so you might want to send someone down to pick them up." she said into the reciever. She looked at him and smiled, "And I'll be bringing a guest."

Otp: Well there is the nice little oneshot and I hope everyone likes it and I am working on Hunted as well!!

Roy: I will make sure that she works

Riza: 'laughs' You? You can't even bring yourself to do your own work. What makes you think you can make her work?

Roy: ….I……damn….

Otp: Well whatever see you in hunted then or a demon's heart whichever one I decide to type first lol laters all!


End file.
